mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Irene Velra
Appearance Like most of her kind, Irene is rather short, only being roughly 5'5'' when stood upright, though this height does not include her long ears. Her entire body is covered in a very short and fine coat of charcoal grey fur which she obviously makes the effort to keep clean and soft. On the top of her head rests some long a nd flowing hair that is a solid white colour and her eyes are bright yellow, some people have even said that her eyes were woven from gold. And of course like all Bats, she has a set of membranous wings beneath her arms and joining at her hips and waist. Though they serve no real purpose as they clearly are not capable of flight. Though she has been known to decorate them in various ways. Despite her short stature, Irene certainly has a very well endowed and curvaceous body. Though she will never tell anyone what her wait is. Though it's more likely that she either doesn't know, or perhaps she simply doesn't care. Either way she has shown that she enjoy her figure. Usually wearing clothes that accentuate her curves when she can. Something that she has stated does annoy her is the fact that she often needs to get her clothing specially made due to her wings. Though she has sometimes been seen wearing something similar to a Poncho from time to time. When she can get custom clothing made however, she can usually be seen wearing a low cut white shirt with sleeves that travel to about her elbows before hanging down. A light brown corset like piece that has straps over the shoulders (most likely to keep it on her due to the winges). Followed by a Leather belt which is followed by either a pair of dark pants or a skirt, and then some shoes or Boots. As well as having a small leather bag hanging from a strap over her chest. While she does have a collection of other outfits this is the one that she is most likely to be wearing day to day. Something that she always has however is a Necklace. A silver chain with a smiling white mask hanging from it. The mask seems to have an odd black symbol carved into the forehead. Personality Irene is very much a child at heart, often taking every opportunity she can to cause mischief. Rarely seeing anything wrong with what she does as she believes herself to be making the world a much more fun place to be. They usually consist of moving items around in shops. Leaving ominous and mysterious messages in books at a library. Though her pranks have fallen into the catagory of Vandalism from time to time. Such as when she draws mustaches and crude images on statues, be it god or historical figures. Despite her antics however, Irene has a very clear kindness to her.Easily being motivated to help those in need with her talents. She hates seeing people struggle and suffer, which has lead her to be rather gullible at times. She has however often shown to follow some personal code of honour. She has stolen from people in the past but makes it a point never to steal from those who do not have much, or those who do well in life thanks to the misfortune of others.